Wizards from inside
by meemeechan
Summary: a new threat has struck the mushroom kingdom, a threat that the Mario bros. can't handle on thier own. With no other option, princess peach turns to the most ruthless, powerful wizard guild of all: Fairy Tail. sorry, i suck at summaries.
1. an akward reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to fairy tail except my Ocs.

Lucy's morning was just about normal, except Natsu wasn't there to annoy her at no end. Normally, Lucy would be very happy that her paranoia wasn't necessary , but she was worried about her team mates. She was just about to walk out the door when Lucy suddenly heard one of her windows open up. " Let me guess." Lucy said with a sweat drop. Lucy walked to her room only to see Natsu under her bed. " Natsu, what are you doing?" Lucy asked in an annoyed manor. Natsu crawled out from under the bed and walked over to Lucy. After a minute long silence, Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and ran out of the house. " Where are taking me?!" Lucy asked Nervously. " To the guild, there's someone I want you to meet!" Natsu said happily. Five minutes of running later, Natsu and Lucy entered the guild. Something was amiss at the guild, sure Cana was drinking through a barrel, Happy was eating fish and Gray was stripping down to his underwear, but something about the guild seemed different, as if something was added. Lucy noticed three new figures sitting at one of the tables. One was a girl with long purple hair tied to a pony tail, wearing a white sleeveless sweat dress and black heels. One was a boy with spiky blue hair wearing blue suspenders, khaki dress shirt, and red sneakers. Finally there was a light brown skin, puffy brown hair tied to pigtails, slightly chubby, wearing a dark green miniskirt, green unzipped sleeveless hoodie, yellow-green baby-doll camisole, and black combat boots with gold-like straps. Natsu immediately noticed the trio and ran towards the table.

" Kimi ni!" screamed Natsu. " NAAAATSUUUUU!" the puffy-hair girl screamed back. Kimi ni immediately grabbed a nearby table and threw it at Natsu. The dragon slayer caught it just before it hit him. He immediately threw said table at the wall. Not long, the two started yet another fight within the guild. " what's going on?!" asked Lucy in a panic. Lucy felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see the purple haired girl mentioned earlier grinning sweetly. Next to the girl was the boy that sat with her. " hello there, My name is Staph, the girl next to me is Nautilus, and you must be Lucy." said the blue haired boy. Nautilus grabbed her pen and notebook and started to write something down. " Oh, so the girl that Natsu is fighting is your team leader Kimi ni." said Lucy. " Yep, and as you can see both our leaders have a lot of gumption." said Staph. "_ Wow, for a teenager his vocabulary is that of an old man." thought Lucy. " So what kind of magic does your leader do anyway?" Lucy asked. " Kimi ni specializes in Bio-magic, meaning she can manipulate any form of life, though she may seem like a reckless rapscallion, she really cares for everyone." explained Staph. Gray was tired of watching the two team leaders fight. " ICE MAKE: PRISON!" screamed Gray before imprisoning Natsu and Kimi ni in a prison of ice._

" _What'd you do that for, Gray?!" asked Natsu angrily. " yeah and put on some clothes why don't you!" screamed Kimi ni. "I got tired of your fighting." exclaimed Gray. Natsu punched the cage until he broke the bars. Shortly after, Kimi ni used her signature war cry and in less than two seconds, the cage completely shattered. _

_Reedus started to draw something on his stomach. "PICT MAGIC: SHEEP STORM!" A herd of animated sheep popped off of Reedus's body and started to circle around Kimi ni and the Fire dragon slayer. The two looked around in confusion. " what's going on?!" asked Natsu. It wasn't long before Lucy became aware of what was happening and summoned Lyra to her aid. " Anything you need Lucy?" Lyra asked in her usual optimistic tone. " EVERYONE COVER YOUR EARS!" warned lucy to the entire guild, except the two wizards trapped in the sheep circle. One advantage of being a dragon slayer is having excellent hearing, Natsu told Kimi ni that she should cover her ears. " So you want me to play a lullaby on my harp?" asked Lyra. Lucy responded with a nod. Lyra played a graceful tune on her harp. Now one of DISADVANTAGES of being a dragon slayer is that your hearing is so good, that you can everything in your environment even if your ears are covered. " *yawn* I'm starting to feel a bit light-headed." said Natsu. _

_Authoress Note: sorry if the first chapter's short or rushed. *peter Griffon laugh* Cliff-hanger._


	2. a new world

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but my OC's

The guild was cleaned up shortly after the sheep disappeared and Lyra's gate was closed. After everything was finished, business went on like usual. The only difference was that Natsu and Kimi was asleep on one of the tables. "Are they always like this?" asked Lucy.

"Aye!" said Happy in his usual cheerful tone.

"Kinda crazy if you ask me." Murmured Gajeel from another table.

" Juvia thinks it's adorable." Said Juvia.

" Yep, like brother and sister". Said Cana before drinking from her wine glass.

" *sigh* I remember when they first started calling each other that." Said Gray.

"uh, gray?" said Mirajaine.

" What?" Gray asked turning to Mira.

" Your clothes." Mira said.

The ice-make wizard looked down to see that he was only wearing his underwear. " AWW C'MON!" cried Gray.

"….Brother…sister?" murmured Lucy to herself.

" My apologies, but did you say something, Lucy?" asked Staph.

"oh, um….. no…. so tell me a little more about yourself." Said Lucy to Staph before realizing that he wasn't there.

" I wouldn't stay on that spot if I were you." Said Erza to Lucy.

"Why not." Asked Lucy, confused.

" You do show quite a bit of promise, miss Lucy." Said Staph, looking up Lucy's skirt.

Lucy looked down to see a translucent portal under her. She shrieked loudly stepping back.

Moments later….

" Where've you guys been this past three years?" Gray asked, his clothes randomly back on.

" We have been traveling to different worlds, helping others in need." Staph answered, a compress attached to his forehead from when Erza punched him.

" Worlds?" Lucy asked to herself.

"I should probably explain." Mira said to Lucy.

" some wizards specialize in mercenary work, some take on S-class request, Kimi, Staph and Nautilus take on quests from other worlds" She explained.

" That reminds me, there's someone who is eager to meet you all." Said Staph. " it's safe to enter, your majesty!" he shouted.

A beautiful woman began to exit her hiding space, and walked to the center of the guild hall. A long silence filled the hall as all of the wizards started to stare at the womanly figure. Behind her was an elderly toad, nervous, and ever silent. Levy's eyes widened at the sight

" NO way… it can't be.." Levy whispered in amazement.

" Everyone, this is the ruler of the mushroom kingdom, Princess Peach!" Staph announced.

" What's a princess doing at a wizard guild?" Erza asked, slightly amazed.

" I came here to send a request, if I may, I would like to talk to wizards with the names ; Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet." Princess Peach explained. AS if on cue, Natsu and Kimi woke up from their induced sleep.

" princess Peach." Kimi responded.

" Yes kimi." Princess peach said.

" If you don't mind, I would also like the Celestial wizard to come along." Kimi suggested.

" Yes, yes you may." Princess peach nodded, exiting the guild hall with Toadsworth right behind.

" wh… Why did you ask for me to come along?" asked Lucy to Kimi.

" I dunno, you seem like the trustworthy type, and trust me, you're going to enjoy this." Kimi answered, following Princess Peach.

Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Staph, and Nautilus left the guild hall and followed the Princess until they reached a peculiar green pipe. "What do you guys need from us?" Gray asked.

" It's a really long story, I'll explain during the meeting." Princess Peach said.

" A tragedy beyond our means, we came here to Fiore to deliver a cry of help" Toadsworth replied.

" So you came to us, hoping that we would be of assistance." Erza assumed.

" That is correct." Princess Peach answered.

" Peach, we'll take the request, but before we go, there are certain things that the rest of you need to know." Kimi said, in a serious tone.

" Well, we don't have all day by the sounds of it!" yelled Gajeel, impatiently.

" Wait, Gajeel, when did you get here?" Lucy asked.

" does it really matter?" was Gajeel's response.

Just then, Juvia ran as fast as she could in Gray's direction, stopping near said Ice-wizard's feet with hearts in her eyes. " I swore that I'd follow my lovely Gray until the end of time." Juvia cried.

"Princess….." Toadsworth whispered.

" you two are welcome to join us." Princess Peach said to the former Phantom lord wizards.

" Now as I was saying, there are certain things about the Mushroom kingdom that you need to know." Kimi announced.

" First, believe it or not, the world we are about venture is a very unpredictable place." Staph informed.

" Second, you can still use your magic, but try not to use it unless you really need to." Explained Kimi.

" Third, there's another monarch that resides at the eastern region of the country." Added Staph.

" be warned that he controls a militia of million, and is not afraid to dispatch them when provoked." Toadsworth said.

"All we're saying is that if you see a big creature AND an army nearby, RUN." Princess Peach suggested.

Oblivious to the last statement, both of Natsu's hands were set ablaze. " So all we have to do is beat up a king and his army, this'll be easy!" Said dragon slayer said proudly before getting a smack upside the head by Lucy.

"Are you trying to start a war?" asked Lucy, angrily but intimidated.

" Everyone stay calm, Bowser is not the problem this time." Said Peach.

"And on the final note, once we all jump in the warp pipe, there's no turning back." announced Kimi.

" now that we somewhat have an understanding about our mission." Erza said to everyone before turning her attention to Princess Peach. " Your majesty, lead the way."

Toadsworth stood there, shock by the modesty of a powerful wizard.

"thank you." Replied Princess Peach before gesturing to the green pipe behind her.

" The pipe that you all see here can take us directly to my castle, we'll-"said the Princess before getting interrupted by Gajeel.

" Will ya' hurry it up already, I'm losing my patience!" Gajeel shouted, impatiently.

" Mind your manners, you barbarian!" Toadsworth shouted at Gajeel. " however, perhaps it would be best to depart immediately." Said Toadsworth, in a calm and composed manner.

"You're right, Toadsworth, we should get going." Said Princess Peach, jumping into the pipe afterwards.

" Make haste, everyone, the time is nigh!" shouted Staph and Toadsworth, following pursuit.

"I know I'm going to regret this." Lucy complained before jumping in.

Natsu's entire body caught fire. "I'M FIRED UP NOW! LET'S DO THIS, HAPPY!" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs, jumping into the pipe.

"AYE!" shouted Happy, following Natsu.

" Thing's just got real, now." Said Gray, entering the warp pipe.

"About time, dammit." Gajeel said under his breath before entering the warp pipe.

Erza, Juvia, and Nautilus jumped straight into said pipe.

Kimi looked back at Magnolia with small tears forming in her eyes. " Sorry Louie, but our reunion will have to wait." She said before entering the pipe. After Kimi entered, the pipe shrunk and shrunk until it completely disappeared.

Authoress Note: that's it for now. please review


End file.
